


there's a yellow line for me (that I crossed indulgently)

by theomegapoint



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theomegapoint/pseuds/theomegapoint
Summary: Stiles is used to being an omega. He’s also used to Scott. What Stiles is absolutelynotused to is Scott being an alpha and therefore wanting to do weird alpha things to Stiles that were never an issue before because Scott was a beta up until he got bit in the woods and turned into a werewolf, because werewolves apparently only have two genders instead of three even though they use beta to mean something social—it’s a whole mess and Stiles doesn’t really care about the hows and whys of Scott’s being an alpha now.





	there's a yellow line for me (that I crossed indulgently)

Stiles is used to being an omega. He’s also used to Scott. What Stiles is absolutely _not_ used to is Scott being an alpha and therefore wanting to do weird alpha things to Stiles that were never an issue before because Scott was a beta up until he got bit in the woods and turned into a werewolf, because werewolves apparently only have two genders instead of three even though they use beta to mean something social—it’s a whole mess and Stiles doesn’t really care about the hows and whys of Scott’s being an alpha now.

Realistically, Scott being an alpha doesn’t change anything about their relationship. It just means that he goes into rut now whenever Stiles goes into heat and that the sex is now _really_ good instead of just regular good. Also Scott doesn’t get tired and tap out halfway through anymore to go make pizza. Overall: net benefit. Sort of. Kind of.

The one thing weird alpha thing that Stiles just can’t get behind is the, uh. Scent marking? It’s not. Humans don’t really do that, their scents just naturally change when they bond or when they’re in a long-term relationship. Apparently that’s not the case with werewolves. _Apparently_, because it’s a social pack bonding behavior, werewolves scent mark each other—or so Derek told him with a pained expression when Stiles demanded to be told the reasoning behind why Scott was acting so weird. 

And that’s fine, like 95% of the time. It’s like, not ideal? But most of the time Scott’s scent marking is limited to making Stiles wear his clothes or coming on him and rubbing it in and then being disappointed when Stiles eventually takes a shower because, uh. He loves Scott very dearly, like so incredibly dearly that everyone assumes they’ve been bonded since they were children even though they technically haven’t bonded yet, but also he doesn’t love Scott enough to wear come on himself until it dries and gets itchy and flakey. That’s weird.

“You don’t smell enough like me,” Scott says, distantly annoyed. “It’s _wrong_.”

“Suck it up, buttercup,” Stiles says absently. Despite the fact that they spend most of their time dealing with werewolf bullshit, they do still have homework, and Stiles is _trying_ to do it. “Trying” being the operative word, because Scott is latched onto him and keeps rubbing his nose insistently across Stiles’ neck. It’s very distracting. “Don’t you have homework too? Come on.”

“_Stiles_.” Scott whines, low and pitiful, which Stiles assumes means this is that pesky 5% of the time where having a werewolf for a boyfriend actually kind of sucks. “Please?”

“You’re the worst.” Stiles pinches the bridge of his nose and, for one brief moment, allows himself to think about how much less stressed he would be constantly if werewolves didn’t exist. “Okay. Okay. I’m not letting you pee on me in my room while I’m clothed so you’re going to have to let go of me.”

Scott doesn’t let go of him. Instead, Scott uses his fancy werewolf strength to scoop Stiles up and carry him to the bathroom because there are perks to having a werewolf boyfriend that make up for all the terrible things. Once they’re in the bathroom, Stiles strips out of his clothes and eases himself into the bathtub. The 5% of the time that werewolves needing to scent mark is a bad thing is the 5% of the time where Scott wants to pee on him. From what Derek told him, Stiles has gathered that usually the other forms of scent marking are enough but in the case of an alpha’s omega mate, an alpha might want to stake their claim more thoroughly. Then Derek had coughed, looked super uncomfortable, and mumbled something about bodily fluids.

The fact that asking Derek about all this had made him extremely uncomfortable was, in Stiles’ humble opinion, one of the more obvious perks. The rest could be considered a downside. It’s certainly not, like, the platonic ideal of how Stiles though having a werewolf for a boyfriend would be sexy, but it’s also not the worst thing ever because at least he can take a bath immediately after Scott’s calmed down and as long as he uses the fancy soap that they picked up at the farmer’s market, it apparently gets rid of the smell to a human nose but it’s still there for Scott.

“Okay,” Stiles says, once he’s settled into the bathtub that he’s going to have to soak on for a hot minute until Scott deems him ready enough to come out. “For the record, this is absolutely not how I imagined our kinky sex life in the future would go. Whenever I pictured it, there were a lot more chains and a lot less bodily fluids.”

“We have chains.” Scott looks down at Stiles, confused. “You use them on me every month.”

“Yeah, and that’s not exactly how I imagined our kinky sex life going either.” Stiles sets a wet washcloth over his eyes because he learns from his mistakes and the goggles got weird and steamy. “Are you gonna pee on me or what?”

“I’m getting there,” Scott says. Stiles hears a rustle of clothes and feels when Scott climbs into the tub too. “Keep your mouth closed.”

The words aren’t actually a command, but Stiles obeys them like they are anyway. He’s not, like, a super good omega? Most of the time? But he tries to obey the orders that Scott is too nice to actually give him, because Scott doesn’t believe in giving orders and just knowing that he technically doesn’t have to do anything Scott says makes Stiles okay with obeying. It’s weird. Being an omega is weird.

Stiles is so caught up in his own head that he’s somehow almost surprised when it actually happens. The sensation isn’t as weird as the first time they did this, but it’s still a little bit foreign. At some point, Stiles figures he’ll find something sexy about this. At this point, it’s kind of in that weird space of not really being his kink, but _definitely_ being Scott’s kink. Or. Well. Is it really a kink if it’s a biological imperative? Whatever. The point is really that he hasn’t quite managed to create the weird connection in his brain tissue that will allow him to find this sexy. Yet.

When Scott’s done, he gently takes the washcloth off Stiles’ face and sets it aside before pulling stiles into his lap. Stiles could say something about it but he doesn’t. Scott’s lucky he’s not a germaphobe, honestly, because Stiles thinks most people would probably object to having sex while being covered in pee. As it is, Stiles lets Scott rock into him without complaint because regardless of anything else he’s always down to have sex with the love of his life.

“Hey,” Scott says, nose brushing along the underside of Stiles’ jaw, “I love you.”

There’s really only one way to respond to that, in Stiles’ mind: “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm already behind and we're not even like five days in rip me honestly


End file.
